A Temperate Physician
by Miss Pontmercy
Summary: Jean Pontmercy has nearly completed his studies for his medical degree, and is his parents' pride and joy. He's a kind and gentle man who takes care of his family and is suddenly aware of his desire for a family of his own. He is considerably less dramatic and noticeably sweeter than his older sister. This is in the same world as my other fics. Mostly my characters, but some M/C.
1. Family

**Here's a new second-generation story! This takes place about ten years after "Aphrodite Urania." Hope you like it!**

I opened the door to my parents' home and heard the rush of all the people inside burst toward the door.

"How did it go?" my mother asked me as she emerged from the parlor and embraced me. Her face displayed apprehension and eagerness.

My father and my youngest sister Victoire, the only one of my siblings still living at home, also stared at me waiting for a response.

"It went very well!" I said, beaming. "I knew all the questions the jury asked me; simple things about infection and anatomy really. I was surprised at how easy it all was."

"Easy for you maybe!" father said, coming forward and shaking my hand proudly. "When can we call you Doctor Pontmercy?"

"Not for a while I assume, until I get my results. I don't know that they've passed me." Though I know I had done well, I was suddenly frightened that I'd over estimated my strengths; what if I'd made a grave error?

"Oh, pooh!" Victoire scoffed, wrapped her arm in mine. "You'll be the best doctor there is, you're so kind and gentle. I don't know why anyone would ever hire anyone else."

"Because it's not all about being kind and gentle," I said to her. "I have to know a lot of important things—"

"Pooh, pooh," Victoire said in a singsong voice.

"Come, sit," mother said, leading us into the dining room. "Would you like a drink?"

"I'll have some brandy please, yes. Maman, is Courfeyrac coming?"

"No, he has some serious studying to do if he wants to pass his exams," my mother said, shaking her head.

"Which I am not entirely sure he does," father said.

I smiled. "Why give up the easy student lifestyle so quickly? He could have been a lawyer like you two years ago if he had buckled down, so I'm starting to think he just likes staying a student."

"I'm not starting to think that, I know it." My father grimaced; I know he and my mother spent many nights worrying over their most freewheeling son.

"He can take it from me, school gets rather boring after too many years of it. I've been in school since I was five- what's that, twenty-one years, now! I will be so relieved to be finished."

"Won't we all be relieved," maman said, sitting beside father.

"What time is Marie coming?" Victoire asked.

"They should all be here any minute," father said, just when the bell rang.

It was Sunday dinner, time for the Pontmercy family to come together. I lived in an apartment with a friend, Marie and Jacques had a house near the Luxembourg with their children, Leon was away at boarding school finishing his studies in law, Courfeyrac was too busy to emerge from his social engagements, and Isabelle had recently taken her vows to be a nun in the countryside. We scarcely ever saw her, but I have to admit that the quiet, thoughtful life suited her. She was always a bit weak-natured, perhaps from being a twin. She'd always been more interested in reading and thinking and praying than doing, so motherhood may not have suited her anyway.

"There they are!" I said, eager to see my nieces and nephew.

"Hello!" Jacques Fabre entered the room, his eyes bright and smiling as always, my eldest niece Lucia in tow, her bright blue eyes peaking out from beneath her curly dark hair, a perfect combination of her parents.

"There's my _bon petit_," I exclaimed, smiling and reaching out for her. She grinned and jumped into my arms and I spun her around. She laughed and her grin spread wider, exposing a gap where one of her front teeth used to be. "Wow! Look at that!"

She nodded proudly. "The front one came out this morning!"

"She tugged at it until it popped right out," Jacques said, almost as proud as she was.

"And then he almost fainted when it bled," Marie teased, her arms full with the newborn girl Violetta, their children named in favor of Marie's obsession with the Italian culture (one I do not fully understand).

"That's about it for your teeth there, eh Mademoiselle?" I asked the seven-year-old.

"I think so," Lucia said. "But they still have to grow in so I'm not done yet."

"I don't know, you're pretty much a grown-up now," I joked. "Nothing left to do with you now, you're old."

For some reason this excited her. "I know! I'm not a baby anymore I have all my adult teeth and I am the only one who gets to sleep in a big bed- my brother still can't and obviously Violetta is still in a basinet."

Jacques laughed as Patrizio, the middle child, came bounding in.

"Where have you been?" his father asked. "Did you get lost in the foyer?"

"I was playing with the cat," he said, before running and giving his grandmother a hug.

"That thing is Vicki's," Marius grumbled. "It's a dreadful little fellow."

She made a face at father before gesturing for her nephew to join her on the chaise. "Come here Pat, tell me what letters you've been learning."

We eventually all sat down and settled a bit, drinks passed about and news exchanged. I had to say I liked my family together, especially this grouping of them. If Leon were here it would be nice; he was shaping up to be a very decent fellow, but was away studying law like Courfeyrac (though promising to finish much quickly and with better marks). But it was always good to see Marie and Jacques and their little ones.

"No Courfeyrac tonight?" Marie asked doubtfully.

"Not unless his mistress cancels plans," I muttered to her and Jacques, who smirked. Unfortunately my father overheard my side comment.

"Jean!" he barked, eyeing Lucia pointedly, the only child old enough to be impressionable. "That's hardly acceptable talk."

"He's hardly acceptable at all," I joked, but quieted. I teased, but after my brush with the law ten years ago I never upset my parents too much.

Since my mistake with the Sons of Freedom alongside Jacques, I'd kept my head down and concentrated on my studies, switching from law to medicine. Father had been a bit taken aback; after all, he knew nothing about medicine. However, I devoted myself completely to my studies and was able to finish up my schooling in good time. Sometimes maman and papa worried I worked too hard, that I never enjoyed my life, but it was worth it when I was accepted into the Paris faculty of medicine. Hopefully the results from my exams today would provide me with my medical degree. Though not quite as lofty a position as law, I knew I wanted to help people. Who knows? Maybe I could save a life or two before I retire. My parents supported me and were glad I wanted to give back, even if it was in a way they did not expect from me.

"Mother, father," Jacques spoke up, referring to them as such out of their mutual fondness. For the first year or so of his marriage to Marie, their relations were a bit tight. Pleasant, but not intimate. However, in good time my parents came around and grew to liking him as much as I did. After all, he was a good man and he treated my sister very well, and their children were very well loved and cared for. Soon their relationship grew much warmer, and now we all got on smoothly. "Next weekend my cousins will be visiting Paris from Dijon. They are my uncle's children, Betrand and Liliane Fournier. I know you were planning on hosting a dinner that night and they would love to meet Marie's family."

"We've been to visit them, I've told you," Marie reminded mother. "Very nice people. Both children and their parents are very gracious and kind."

"Would you mind at all if they came to dinner with us? We were going to leave the children at home for the evening."

"Not at all," Marius said. "They are very welcome."

"We can send an invitation ourselves if you would like," Cosette said.

"That's not necessary," Marie said. "We'll bring them along once they are here."

"How long as they staying?" asked my mother.

"Two weeks."

"On holiday, or…?"

"Well they are coming to visit us, but Bertrand has some business. He is an accountant and manages many small business around Dijon, but his lawyer is here." Jacques winked.

Marie rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes my husband is very clever. Anyway, Bertrand has to report his accounts once a year to Jacques' firm and he's coming to do that."

"That's nice for them," mother said. "I believe dinner should be ready—I'll go check in with the cook but let's all make our way to the dining room, shall we?"

**Thoughts? More coming soon!**


	2. The Dinner Party

"Back to papa's house tonight?" my roommate, Luc-Michel teased me in an indulgent voice. "Living like a big boy too stressful?"

"Hush, you," I said as I straightened my cravat. It was the Friday of my parents' party, and I was almost running late. My mother had asked me to come early so I could greet the guests. "My parents are having a party for their thirtieth wedding anniversary. It was about six weeks ago but they wanted to wait for the weather to be nice for travelling guests."

"How sweet. I wish I'd been invited," Luc-Michel pouted.

"You were!" I scoffed. "I invited you weeks ago! Remember? Why don't you come? I won't have anyone to talk to at this circus."

"I know, so it's a shame I'm not going. Give my best to your parents, really. I have so much studying to do for my exam it's not worth going out."

"Alright," I relented. It was true; his exam was the following Monday and it was probably a good decision to stay home. He was also studying medicine, but was not promising to do as well I did. He was a good fellow, but one who just couldn't seem to concentrate when he needed to. "I hope you get some studying done."

"Me too. Bring me back some of the extra food if you can—I'll probably just eat the rubbish that's around here."

"I will. See you later," I said, putting on my hat and coat.

"Have a good time!"

I stepped out into the early April air, which was mild and clear. You could almost smell spring coming due to the budding blossoms on the trees and flowers. Though I still didn't have my results back from school and was off to a party where I would not know anyone but my siblings, I couldn't help having high spirits. For some reason, perhaps it was the onset of spring, I felt like I was on the verge of something great. Maybe this would be a wonderful season. I elected to walk to the party, and had a spring in my step all the way to the Marais. I ended up rather later than I'd planned be, but no one seemed to notice.

"Jean!" my mother said when I came in, kissing me on the cheek. "Please go sit in the parlor and talk to people when they get here, alright? It's nice to see you by the way, how was your week?"

"Um, good," I said, but was ushered into the parlor before I could elaborate. Oh well.

Father was busy with some of his friends from work, introducing couples to each other and so forth, when he found me.

"Hello!" he said, beaming at me and introducing me about. Since Leon could not be here and Jacques had not arrived yet, I was the prize to be taken about. "This is my son Jean. He's a doctor!"

"Father, I am not a doctor yet," I muttered to him, annoyed.

"Well, he hadn't gotten his degree yet, but he's just waiting on his marks. I'm so proud- no one in my or my wife's families have any history in medicine, it's remarkable that he is interested!"

For the next half an hour, I endured people oohing and ahhing over my profession and asking all kinds of prying questions about whether I'd ever became nauseas or embarrassed with patients.

"Well, I've only ever observed and assisted, I haven't had patients of my own yet," I tried to explain. However, no one seemed to listen since father had first said I was a doctor.

Soon, Jacques and Marie arrived with Jacques' cousins. Eager to have people my own age to speak to, I hurried over and kissed Marie on the cheek, who then introduced me to the Fourneir's.

"Monsieur, Mademoiselle, this is my brother Jean Pontmercy," Marie said, beaming at them.

Bertrand was a rather awkward fellow, who seemed too skinny for his height and had a pert little mouth. He smiled and, in a bumbling fashion, shook my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you!" He seemed rather nice enough, despite his starkly un-slick manner.

"The pleasure is mine," I said, shaking his hand. "And Mademoiselle, I am pleased to meet you."

Liliane was somewhat plain looking; I did not mean that as a euphemism for ugly, but she was just not fussy. She had light brown hair and eyes, and was not gorgeous or striking like Marie or Victoire or my mother. I was surrounded by very beautiful women most of the time, and this Liliane Fourneir was simply nice-looking. She had a very kind face and a shy demeanor, which round cheeks and a smile that reached her eyes, which were downcast. She had the face that instantly made someone feel comfortable to talk to her.

"Likewise, Monsieur," she said, offering her hand delicately. "Your parents' home is very beautiful."

"Thank you," I said, addressing them both. "They work very hard to make it nice. Have you been enjoying Paris?"

"We only just got in last night," Bertrand said. "And today we did not do much, we were so tired."

"I'm sorry if the baby kept you awake," Marie said. "She's only three months old."

"Well, we're sorry, but there's nothing we can do," Jacques said, smiling and shrugging.

Mademoiselle Fourneir laughed. "Of course not! Your children are so lovely, they really are. I haven't seen the older two since Pat was just a baby."

"That's true, we haven't been to see you in three years," Jacques mused. "Bertrand has been coming up here for the past few years. I'm so glad you could come visit, Liliane. While your brother is busy working, Marie has all kinds of plans laid out for the two of you so you can see Paris."

I spent most of my time in this company, and heard Courfeyrac arrive (late, as usual) before we all sat down to dinner.

"Jacques, why is it you do not work with Monsieur Pontmercy?" Bertrand asked after the elder Pontmercys came and introduced themselves and chatted. Monsieur Pontmercy complemented Jacques, as usual, and then criticized him for not joining the firm.

Jacques smiled. "We think it's best if, well…"

"Not everything in our family is decided upon by my father," Marie finished with a knowing grin. "I adore my father, but this way my husband can come home to me without my father knowing every little thing that happened to him at work, every case, every bit of writing he submitted. It gives the Fabre household a great deal more freedom."

"My father is _not_ overbearing!" I said in mock-indignation. "I can't believe you would suggest such a thing!"

Marie shook her head, still smiling.

"Excuse me," I said, seeing my father call me over. "I'll be back here soon."

Father wanted to introduce me to some of his newer clients, and then called Marie and Jacques over as well. They stayed and talked, and I noticed Courfeyrac chatting with the Fourneirs.

"I couldn't believe there was a lovely female face here that I didn't know!" he said, his cocky smile and sparkling eyes heavy at work. I knew that look ever so well, ever since he was thirteen he'd been perfecting his flirt. "If your brother could stand to grant you some breathing room, promise me you'll give me a dance later in the evening. A pretty young thing like you shouldn't be alone all evening—don't look so embarrassed, haven't you been complemented before?"

This greatly bothered me. For goodness' sake, Mademoiselle had only just come to Paris for the first time, she did not deserve to be heckled at a party where she scarcely knew anyone.

"Alright, alright," I said, coming back over. Bertrand, bless him, looked astonished at my brother's bravado. "That's hardly appropriate, Courfeyrac. Go find mother and father, they've been asking after you."

"That's your brother?" Liliane said once Courfeyrac left, making a face at me. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks red. "He didn't seem like you at all."

"Well, he isn't. Actually we think he was delivered to the wrong address, he's nothing like any of my siblings or either of my parents. My father has suggested that the ghost of his cheeky best friend has inhabited my brother's body, actually. That's how he got his name; he's originally named for my grandfather Georges, but this is a nickname. My father's friend's last name."

"Oh," Liliane said. "And your name?"

"I'm named for my other grandfather, my mother's father."

"I am named for my mother's _mother,_" Liliane said, smiling. "And my sister is named for my father's mother. How funny!"

She grinned, her smile lighting up her face. She was very sweet, wasn't she?

During dinner I sat between Jacques and Liliane, and spoke to her some more. Jacques was beside my father's friend Guilluame Torney, an elderly lawyer who talked Jacques' ear off the entire time about tax agreements.

"Oh… yes…" I heard my brother-in-law interject a few times, his eyes glazing over.

From across the table, Marie kept trying to get her husband's attention, but it was no use. Jacques was about to fall asleep. I had to step on his foot a few times to get him to perk up.

"Sorry," he whispered to me. "It's just that the baby wakes up several times in the night; I haven't gotten proper sleep since she was born. Plus this fellow is the most boring chap I've met in my entire life…"

"Just think of something interesting," I said through the corner of my mouth, Liliane giggling at our exchange. I flushed when she laughed at me. "Like… all the things you could be doing instead of this dinner."

"I'll try," he said, shaking his head, eyelids fluttering.

"I don't envy them right now," I said to Liliane. "Don't misunderstand—they are wonderful parents and I love their children like they are my own. But I'm very thankful they're not… at least when it comes to getting a good night's sleep."

She laughed, a warm and rich sound. "It's refreshing to hear that you adore them, though. Sometimes I think my brother is afraid of babies. He looks at them like they are aliens."

"They are a bit odd looking," I allowed. _Though that Bertrand looks somewhat alien like himself,_ I thought to myself.

"Your parents are wonderful hosts. I must say your mother is delightful, she was so kind to me earlier."

"She's very special," I said, smiling as I watched my mother engage a quiet man in conversation. She was very good at making party guests feel comfortable.

"Now, what is it you do, Monsieur?"

"I just finished up my medical studies, and am waiting to hear the results from my exam."

Her eyes rounded. "Oh, wow! You're going to be a doctor?"

"I certainly hope so," I said.

"Oh Monsieur that's wonderful. I've never met anyone young who wanted to be a doctor, only older men. What made you decide you wanted to do that?"

"I just thought I would like to help people," I said. "My brothers were going to study law, and I just was not interested in it. I also know that when most people go to a doctor, they are scared or in pain. I wanted to make it a more pleasant experience."

Mademoiselle Fourneir smiled again, nodding, and looking right in my eyes. I held her gaze for a moment before I felt my cheeks heating up and I had to look away.

"Well I think you would be wonderful at that," she said sincerely. "You are so very kind, I am sure anyone would trust you with their health."

"Oh—thank you," I said, unaccustomed to complements like that. She was not flirting, like most young women at parties, but she was being sincere. Her face displayed an open kindness that I marveled at again.

It turned out that their family was from the outskirts of Dijon, and they lived in a country town. I found that unsurprising once I encountered the candor of Liliane, though her brother's drab quality was unexplained.

Suddenly, the butler interrupted dinner.

"Excuse me, are a Monsieur and Madame Fabre here?" he asked.

"Yes," Jacques said, rising from the table and joining the servant near the door as Marie set her napkin down. "Is something the matter?"

They spoke quietly for a moment, Marie looking distressed.

Jacques turned to my father, who was looking concerned.

"Is everything alright?" father asked.

"It seems Lucia has taken a spill and cut her knee. She needs to be bandaged up by a doctor," he said. "We should go home and tend to her. I apologize—it's terrible to leave in the middle of dinner."

"No, no don't be silly," father said, standing up. He gestured to the butler. "Please, get their coats."

"Go take care of my granddaughter," my mother said. "Is it serious?"

"No, our nurse just called on us so we could come home to speak with the doctor, she said it shouldn't be serious." Marie, however reassuring her words were, obviously wanted to go home to her daughter.

The guests of the party sent sympathetic coos to my sister and brother-in-law as they made their way out.

"Come, darling," Jacques said, sending a distracted wave to the party. "Oh—wait," he said turning back and looking at Monsieur and Mademoiselle Fourneir. "I hate to have you come back early, you won't have even had the main course yet… I could come back once we've seen to Lucia and get you?"

"I'll escort them home," I found myself volunteering. "I'll be walking back in that general direction anyway, and I'd like to see how Lucia is doing."

"That's very kind of you," Liliane said, sounding surprised.

"Thank you Jean," my sister said, while Jacques patted my shoulder. "We should be going. Thank you maman, papa, happy anniversary." She kissed them both and then waved at the party. "Goodnight everyone! I hope you get home safely."

I nodded at my sister and Jacques, and then turned and shrugged my shoulders at Liliane.

"I hope she is alright, the little one," she said, her brows knitted together in concern.

"Oh, you haven't spent much time around Lucia I see," I said with a grin. "That child takes more spills than water, I swear. She's always climbing up on something or running about. We've all been trying to discourage her for years, to no avail. Poor thing has scars all over her tiny little shins from all the bumps and bruises."

Liliane did not seem to be reconciled. "Oh, that's just awful!"

"Well, I'm sure you were a quiet little child," I said. "You seem to have an easy disposition."

"Yes," she said. "I was always my mother's favorite because I could help her around the house with my little sisters."

"And where are those sisters now?" I asked, wondering why they hadn't been mentioned.

"They died of scarlet fever—it was terrible. They were twins and could never be separated, so when Lucille caught the fever, Eloise disobeyed our mother and visited her in the night, only to catch it herself. They were six."

"Oh, that's terrible," I said, my heart breaking for them.

"I know," she said, tears wetting her eyes a bit. "I was ten, and I still remember my mother sobbing over their bedside, my father standing dumbstruck a few paces away. He could not understand how something like that could happen, they were such sweet little girls."

She shook her head, a tear escaping from her eye and running down her cheek until it fell onto the light blue cotton of her dress, leaving a dark circle.

Without thinking, I covered my hand in hers. "I am so sorry for your loss. I know it was years ago, but I cannot imagine losing any of my siblings, let alone two. Your poor family."

"Thank you," she said, leaving her hand under mine for a beat. Her skin was very soft.

She smiled a bit awkwardly, red-faced, as she pulled her hand from under mine. I'm confident my cheeks colored as much as hers did, perhaps worse.

"What's that you two are discussing so secretively?" Courfeyrac's sharp voice cracked through the din.

"Pardon?" I asked, whipped my head around to look at my younger brother.

"You two just seemed very wrapped up in your conversation," he said, his eyes glinting. "I wanted to know what it was we all weren't privy to."

"Er," I said, my tongue feeling too large. Why did Courfeyrac have to do this? He knows I despise talking in front of groups, he's just trying to be witty since I interrupted his flirtation with Liliane earlier. For goodness sake, I hardly ever speak to young women, why couldn't I have this conversation? It had been going so well, and for once I did not think she was laughing at me or thinking a hundred things she wasn't telling me.

"Monsieur Pontmercy, or, Monsieur _Jean_ Pontmercy," Liliane corrected, eyeing the three Pontmercy men in the room, "Was just explaining to me that I need not worry over poor Mademoiselle Lucia, since apparently she is no stranger to spills. I was worried she would be overly distressed."

"Oh, no," my mother jumped in, after giving Courfeyrac a sharp look. "My granddaughter cannot sit still if she was nailed down. She needs to work on managing her energy better, poor thing."

"Like a jackrabbit," my father added, before sending me a sideways glance and smile.

The chatter resumed, and I was able to thank Liliane for jumping in.

"I'm afraid I can get rather tongue-tied," I confessed.

"It's no trouble," she said with a smile. "It's nice to meet a young man who doesn't always know what to say."

This was shocking to me. Every time I'd seen a man interact with a woman, it always seemed like he was quick and in charge of the conversation. The fact that a woman would want a man who… didn't know? I was astonished.

"Really?" was all I could let out.

"Well, yes. I mean, I'm from a small town and spend a lot of time with my family. My parents raised me very well but I can't say I know all about what Paris women know about," she looked around at some of the sophisticated women at the party, dining and making witty comments. "It's nice to speak to someone who's just… kind."

"Oh," I said, and then realized I quite agreed. "I think so too, Mademoiselle."

She smiled.

I smiled too.


	3. Lucia Fabre

"Well I see you know Paris quite well," Bertrand said later as I walked he and Liliane home. "You're a good chap to take us, I'm sure I could have found my way."

"It's no trouble," I said, catching Liliane's eye and trying not to laugh. Betrand had already attempted to lead us down three wrong roads. "I would have taken a fiacre…"

"Oh, no," Liliane protested, "It's so nice out. I'm glad to be walking after that dinner as well. The food was delicious but I fear I ate too much."

"Welcome to my parents' parties," I said with a grin. "They learned from my great-grandfather, or so I've heard. He was very old when I was born and died shortly thereafter, so I don't remember him. Anyway, apparently he was very extravagant."

"Your parents hardly seem that," she said, backtracking. "Rather, generous."

"They are extravagant when they have guests over, but they only invite their good friends. So it ends up cutting rather even, I'd say."

"We _must_ be nearly there," Bertrand said, whining. "We've crossed the river ages ago."

"It's just a few blocks more," I said. "Look, see the church at that far block? They are just round the corner."

"Ah," Bertrand said, straightening his glasses. "It's been quite the full few days, eh, Liliane? I'm dead on my feet."

"I'm sure," I said, and then looked at Liliane. Upon closer inspection, she did indeed look tired. I suddenly felt ashamed for insisting we walk; I know she agreed heartily, but her eyes looked weary.

"We've been travelling, and with the baby in the house it is hard to sleep. I can't complain, though. I am just visiting; Monsieur and Madame Fabre won't be sleeping for many months."

"They only just hired a nurse for this baby, as well. Neither of their other children had a nurse," I said. "They were not going to send their babies away to be nursed, since Marie was able to stay home, but they weren't in a position for a live-in nurse until now. Of course, the two of them also have quite strong personalities. They were insistent on doing everything for their children themselves, even when they nearly collapsed from exhaustion."

I grinned, remembering my parents' shaking their heads at Marie and Jacques' hands-on parenting.

"It's admirable," my mother said, "But unhealthy for them. They have no one to help them, but Jacques is working full time—"

"Marie is working too," my father had reminded her.

Technically, Marie and Jacques worked together. Knowing Marie had sharper and more comprehensive research skills than any young man he could hire, Jacques used Marie to research for cases. Since he was writing his arguments and speaking to his clients he did not always have time to go over all of the facts himself and read up on every newspaper article. Marie did the research for him and helped him write his arguments.

Of course Jacques' clients did not know this. People would be horrified if they knew a woman was winning cases around Paris. Jacques, who was quickly developing a reputation as one of the best lawyers in Paris, would be shunned if this bit of information got out. Both of them were just fine with the arrangement. Jacques, who had the charisma, charm, and wit, was perfect to argue the cases. Brilliant on his feet and good at getting people talking, he really was the better lawyer. Marie, the quiet, shy, pensive one, was perfectly designed to comb through papers and line up facts. As long as they were a team she did not mind that he got the credit, because he always mentioned the "unimaginable support" of his wife. Unimaginable indeed.

Occasionally Jacques would be published in political papers and notices, and I knew half the words—at least—were Marie's. I have to say I was proud of them; I did not have half the gall either of them did separately, and together I did not stand a chance. I wanted a much quieter life.

I was sure the Fourneir's did not know this, and I was not going to be the one to tell them.

"Anyway, they did not want a live-in nurse they did not know, so Jacques' sister helped them out, until she married last year."

"Oh, yes. It's such a shame we could not go to the wedding," Liliane said, her eyes downcast.

"I know," I said, agreeing.

Sophie Fabre had married a Protestant, an Englishman who worked at the British Embassy in Paris for a year. They went back to London and married at the end of this time.

Because of her fiancé's religion, no one in the family could attend the wedding; it was against Catholic doctrine. It was very bold of her to marry this man, Benjamin Hamilton, but she fell deeply in love.

Jacques was broken-hearted over his sister's decision to leave the church. He was very devoted to his religion. Worse, however, was her decision to leave the country.

"She's just had a baby, you know," Liliane said.

"I heard. A boy." What was the child's name?"

"John Anthony Hamilton," Liliane mused. "Apparently in Britain the nickname for John is 'Jack.' So there you are."

"Huh," I said, thinking that it was not enough to name her child after her brother after accepting her dowry and leaving for England, abandoning her family. She'd hardly made Jacques proud with this. I remember he was rather unpleasant for months afterward; Sophie, who he had always consulted with everything, had not asked for his blessing. But since she was marrying in another country and in a different church, she did not need his permission. Essentially it was an elopement, but he and his mother knew ahead of time. It was a rather unpleasant affair all around.

"Here we are," I said as we reached the Fabre building. The porter knew me, and nodded when he opened the door for me. They owned the parlor and first floor, so we only had to go inside the foyer and knock.

Jacques opened the door for us almost immediately, and I saw that the whole family was assembled in the front room with a doctor.

"Hello," my brother-in-law said, his eyes betraying his exhaustion. "I'm so glad you are here, Jean. Thank you for bringing my cousins back safely."

"It was no trouble," I said.

"We're having a bit of trouble," he grumbled, looking at Lucia, sitting obstinately on a stool with her arms crossed.

"Lucia Euphrasie," Marie sharply reprimanded, "Be a big girl and let the doctor wrap your knee."

"No!" she said, her eyes filling with tears, wrapping her arms around her bleeding knee.

The doctor, a large, old man, loomed over her.

"Now, little girl, it will only hurt a bit," he said gruffly, reaching in his bag.

"No!" she cried out, trying to remove herself from the stool, but her mother held her still.

"I promise it will be over faster if you just let him wrap your knee," Jacques pleaded. When he was very angry with the children he could be a disciplinarian, but it was clear that for the most part he was the softer parent.

"It hurts!" she cried.

"I know, darling, I know," he said, stroking her dark curls.

"Don't let him," she said, burying her face against her mother's chest.

Marie sighed, looking at her husband.

Jacques shook his head, and then looked at me.

"Jean…?" he asked.

"I'm not a doctor," I said immediately.

"Don't be ridiculous, you're nearly there," he said, walking towards me and reaching for my hand. "And you'll just look at her to make sure she doesn't need stitches."

"I don't think this is the best idea," the doctor said. "If he isn't a doctor—"

"I would trust him with my right arm," Jacques said sharply. Despite myself I felt a tickle of pride. "And he's the cleverest young man I know."

Liliane smiled at me and I felt my cheeks color once more, remembering her kind words from earlier in the evening.

"May I just look at you, dear?" I asked my niece, getting down my knees so I was eye level with her.

Her tear-filled blue eyes opened and she pouted at me, giving me a piercing stare. Then, slowly, she nodded. She released her knee from her grasp, allowing Marie to immediately wipe the blood from her daughter's arm with a wet cloth.

"There we are," I said, taking her little foot in my hand. "Could I have a cloth please? And something to clean it with?"

Jacques produced a cloth wet with water, one with alcohol, and a dry one. I started to clean Lucia's knee, concentrating on the break in the skin rather than her little mewing cries as the alcohol stung her.

"There we are," I said when the cloth was clean. "She won't need stitches but she'll need to keep it clean and wrapped up tight so it does not become infected. You were right to call a doctor."

"Very true," the doctor said from behind me, observing Lucia's knee. "I would agree."

I shook my head and grinned and caught Liliane's eye, who grinned back. Despite being of such a sweet and quiet disposition, she was rather good at noticing the bravado and ridiculous behavior of people.

"Do you have bandages?" I asked the doctor, who produced them out of his bag.

Carefully, I began to wrap up Lucia's knee tightly, but gently.

"There we go," I said once I was done and had fastened the bandages off. I kissed her knee over the cotton. "All done. That was not so bad, was it?"

She shook her head, her breathing returning to normal.

"Thank you," Marie said emphatically, embracing me when I stood up.

"Any time," I said, kissing my sister on the cheek.

"Where would we be without you, Jean?" she asked, shaking her head and picking up her daughter. "Come, my sweet, let's get you out of this dirty nightgown and into bed."

Jacques kissed his daughter on the top of the head and then Marie took the little girl up the stairs to her bedroom.

I waited while my brother-in-law paid the doctor, mostly for the inconvenience of coming out and not being used, and turned to speak to Liliane and Bertrand, who was sitting distractedly on the couch, looking out the window at the passing traffic.

"It was lovely meeting you both," I said, and was glad when Betrand awarded me with nothing but a bland nicety, shaking my hand. He went back to his post on the couch, looking exhausted.

Her brother preoccupied, Liliane turned her full attention to me. "And you as well Monsieur Pontmercy," she said, smiling her kind smile. "I look forward to the day when we all call you doctor."

"I hope so," I said honestly.

"You were so gentle with her," Liliane marveled.

"Well she's only a little girl, no wonder she was afraid."

"Still, you were very good to her."

Again, I flushed, marveling at how candid this Mademoiselle Fourneir was. She seemed to mix innocence with the strength of a country woman. It was clear she was used to helping run her household and doing work, but did not have the slick sophistication of a city lady. She was authentic but gentle. I found the easy comfort of her presence soothing and stirring at the same time.

"Thank you, Mademoiselle." I wish I could say something about her, but I did not know what to say. I cursed myself for my shy, blundering demeanor. Why was it I could speak to any stranger or child with upmost kindness but when it came to complementing a woman I was utterly tongue-tied?

After a moment when I awkwardly searched for words, Jacques interrupted.

"Really Jean, thank you so much," he said, taking my hand emphatically. I recognized that easy authenticity that Liliane had in Jacques' gaze, and then I realized it was the same easiness my mother possessed. Perhaps it came from a humble upbringing.

"It's no trouble, you know I'd do anything for any one of you."

"My daughter has a mind of her own, that is for sure," he said, shaking his head. "I am so glad you were here, or else we'd have been up all night pleading with her."

"She was frightened," I said.

"And who wouldn't be? That doctor was not exactly sensitive," Jacques said, his face clouding over. "Honestly, did he have to speak so roughly to such a little girl?"

"I agree," I said. I hadn't been there very long, but it was enough to see that this doctor was not helping the problem.

"Would it be possible for you to come tomorrow and check in on her?"

I brightened. "Of course," I said. "How does around lunchtime sound?"

"Perfect," Jacques said. "Eat with us!"

I brightened again and glanced at Liliane. "I'd love to."

She caught my eye and turned red, which made my heart skip a beat. Why did she turn red? Was that a good thing?

Jacques looked at Liliane, and then at me. I turned even redder when he smiled at me.

"Perhaps we can arrange for you to show my cousins your medical school?" he added lightly. "I'm sure they would find that interesting."

"I'll be busy with my books and figures," Bertrand interjected, to my delight.

"Well," Jacques said. "Perhaps we'll have Marie come along, she hasn't been in a long time. Would you like that, Liliane?"

"I would love to," Liliane said. "I've never seen anything like that before."

"Perfect," my brother-in-law said, grinning at me.

I felt a rush of affection for him; he did not make a fuss over me, but jumped in to help when he knew I needed assistance. As I've said before, I was very fond of him.

"Well," I said, reaching for my hat. "I should be on my way. Again, it was a pleasure meeting you both."

I bowed to Liliane and then her brother, and shook Jacques' hand again.

"Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight Monsieur," Liliane said.

"Goodnight, Mademoiselle."

I caught her eye for a moment longer than usual, blushed once more, and fumbled with the doorknob on my way out. Before my feet had crossed the threshold I knew I was in trouble.

**Reviews please? Tell me what you think I really like to know! Though if you are going to take my stories as an opportunity to tell me about Eponine, without having read the book, and then criticize me for liking Cosette better… go home. I can prefer whichever character I want. **


End file.
